ΑΪΝΣΤΑΪΝ ΚΒΑΝΤΑ ΦΩΤΟΣ
Λευτέρης Καλιαμπός (Prof. Kaliambos- Natural Philosopher in New Energy) Νοέμβριος 2 του 2016 Ιστορικά, το 1900 ο Planck απέδειξε ότι το φως που εκπέμπεται από ακτινοβολούσες κοιλότητες δεν έχει οποιαδήποτε ενέργεια αλλά μόνο ενέργειες Ε που δίδονται από τη σχέση Ε = nhν, όπου ν η συχνότητα της ακτινοβολίας, h η σταθερά του Planck και n ένας αριθμός (σήμερα λέγεται κβαντικός αριθμός) ο οποίος μπορεί να πάρει μόνο ακέραιες τιμές. Δηλαδή από την παραπάνω εξίσωση ο Planck έβγαλε το συμπέρασμα ότι τα άτομα της κοιλότητας που ακτινοβολούν συμπεριφέρονται ως μικροσκοπικοί ταλαντωτές με κβαντισμένη ενεργειακή κατάσταση. Δηλαδή οι ταλαντωτές δεν ακτινοβολούν ενέργεια κατά τρόπο συνεχή αλλά κατά “άλματα” ή κβάντα. Εδώ διευκρινίζεται ότι η λέξη "κβάντο" προέρχεται από το λατινικό "quantus", που σημαίνει "πόσο". Έτσι ο όρος αυτός μπορεί να χρησιμοποιηθεί είτε ως μια ποσότητα ενέργειας Ε = hν, είτε ως μια μονάδα φωτός, και τελικά είτε ως ελάχιστη ποσότητα όπως είναι η σταθερά h με spin S = h/2π που σημαίνει ότι τα φωτόνια μοιάζουν με τα σωματίδια του Νεύτωνα. Πραγματικά ο Planck το 1907 για να αποδείξει ότι και τα δικά του κβάντα φωτός έχουν βαρυτικές ιδιότητες (που τις προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων και τις επιβεβαίωσε ο Soldner το 1801 ) χρησιμοποιώντας την εξίσωση του Αϊνστάιν Ε = mc2 έδειξε ότι τα φωτόνια έχουν μάζα m = hν/c2. (Physics4u -καμπύλωση του φωτός) . Δυστυχώς ο Αϊνστάιν, επειδή πίστευε τότε ότι το φως αποτελείται από κβάντα των πεδίων του Maxwell χωρίς μάζα, στη θεωρία της γενικής σχετικότητας (1915) έκανε την υπόθεση ότι η καμπύλωση του φωτός δεν οφείλεται στη μάζα του φωτονίου αλλά στην περίεργη καμπυλότητα του χώρου .( EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY). Ωστόσο μετά από τα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής (1935) που ακύρωσαν τα πεδία επιβεβαιώνοντας τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα περί ακαριαίας δράσης-αντίδρασης, το 1938 στο βιβλίο του "The evolution of physics" (page 234 ) άλλαξε άποψη υιοθετώντας τα σωματίδια του φωτός του Νεύτωνα: "A beam of light carries energy and energy has mass. But every inertial mass is attracted by the gravitational field, as inertial and gravitational masses are equivalent. A beam of light will bend in a gravitational field exactly as a body would if thrown horizontally with a velocity equal to that of light." Εκείνο που θεωρείται πολύ σημαντικό στην κβαντική φυσική και που επιβεβαίωσε την ατομική θεωρία του Δημόκριτου είναι η πολύ ελάχιστη ποσότητα όπως είναι η στροφορμή του φωτονίου S = h/2π, την οποία χρησιμοποίησε Ο Δανός φυσικός Bohr (1913) μια και απέδειξε ότι η τροχιές των ηλεκτρονίων γύρω από τον ατομικό πυρήνα του υδρογόνου καταλαμβάνουν μόνο κάποιες "επιτρεπόμενες τροχιές", στις οποίες η στροφορμή παίρνει κάποιες συγκεκριμένες τιμές, δηλαδή είναι κβαντισμένη. Έτσι με βάση αυτή την ανακάλυψη κατόρθωσε να εξηγήσει το τότε γνωστό φάσμα του υδρογόνου, Μια άλλη σημαντική χρησιμοποίηση της κβαντισμένης ποσότητας, ήταν να οδηγήσει στην εξήγηση του φωτοηλεκτρικού φαινομένου από τον Αϊνστάιν (1905), πράγμα που του απέφερε και το βραβείο νόμπελ. Ο Άινσταϊν εξήγησε αυτό το φαινόμενο θεωρώντας πως το φως δεν είναι μια συνεχής ροή ενέργειας, αλλά ένα σύνολο από κβάντα ή "πακέτα" συγκεκριμένης ενέργειας. Όμως τα πακέτα ενέργειας όπως απέδειξε αργότερα ο Ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν συνοδεύονται και από μάζα m = hν/c2 την οποία είχε προβλέψει Νεύτων μέσω της βαρυτικής ιδιότητας του φωτός που την επιβεβαίωσε ο Soldner το 1801. Γι αυτό το λόγο στην αρχή o Αϊνστάιν ήταν πολύ επηρεασμένος από τα κομψά μαθηματικά των άκυρων εξισώσεων του Maxwell (invalid Maxwell"s equations) και αναγκάστηκε να δεχθεί τις ποσότητες ή κβάντα ενέργειας Ε = hν με τη μορφή των πεδίων του Maxwell που δεν έχουν μάζα. Έτσι δέχθηκε πως οι ποσότητες ενέργειας είναι τα κβάντα των πεδίων του Maxwell, παρότι γνώριζε ότι για την ερμηνεία του μέλανος σώματος η ηλεκτρομαγνητική θεωρία του Maxwell κατέληξε σε αδιέξοδα. Λόγου χάρη κατά την απορρόφηση του φωτός από το ηλεκτρόνιο τα κβάντα φωτός συνεισφέρουν όχι μόνο στην αύξηση της ενέργειας ΔΕ του ηλεκτρονίου αλλά και στην αύξηση της μάζας ΔΜ. (Correct explanation of photoelectric effect). Συγκεκριμένα στο φαινόμενο Compton η απορρόφησης της μάζας του φωτός είναι τόσο μεγάλη με αποτέλεσμα το ηλεκτρόνιο να μην μπορεί να κινηθεί με ταχύτητα ίση με εκείνη του φωτός. (Correct Compton effect). Αυτό το γεγονός μας αποδεικνύει περίτρανα ότι η θεωρία της ειδικής σχετικότητας είναι άκυρη.(Invalidity of special relativity). Γι αυτό το 1910 ο Planck τα κβάντα πεδίων του Αϊνστάιν τα χαρακτήρισε ως αμφιλεγόμενες εικασίες. Πάντως σύμφωνα με την ιστορία των πειραμάτων για την αποκάλυψη της φύσης του φωτός η ονομασία φωτόνιο δεν προέρχεται ούτε από τον Planck αλλά ούτε και από τον Αϊνστάιν. Τελικά ύστερα από τα πειράματα του Compton (1923), που ενίσχυσαν ακόμη πιο πολύ τη σωματιδιακή φύση του φωτός, o Lewis (1926) τα στοιχειώδη ποσά ενέργειας Ε =hν τα ονόμασε φωτόνια από την Ελληνική λέξη φως. Και επειδή με την ονομασία αυτή δεν άλλαξε τίποτα ως προς την αρχική ερμηνεία της φύσης του φωτός, όπως προτάθηκαν τα κβάντα των λαθεμένων πεδίων του Maxwell, που απέδειξαν και τα πειράματα των Αμερικανών φυσικών French και Tessman (1963), γι αυτό και το 1993 στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο “Frontiers of fundamental physics” παρουσίασα την εργασία μου των διπολικών φωτονίων, όπου απέδειξα όχι μόνο ότι το φωτόνιο έχει μάζα και αντίθετα φορτία αλλά και την μη εγκυρότητα των εξισώσεων του Maxwell και της σχετικότητας του Αϊνστάιν, καθώς και των μετέπειτα θεωριών που στηρίχθηκαν στη λαθεμένη σχετικότητα. Στα πλαίσια λοιπόν μιας τέτοιας παλαιάς ερμηνείας που εκφράζεται ακόμα και σήμερα στο θέμα “Photon-WIKIPEDIA” ασκείται αναγκαστική κρητική υπό το φως όλων των πειραμάτων της Κβαντικής Φυσικής και οπτικής, προκειμένου ο κάθε αναγνώστης να ξεχωρίσει τις αντιφάσεις των θεωριών από τους νόμους της φύσης, αναφορικά με το αν το φωτόνιο έχει μάζα ή αν δεν έχει μάζα οπότε θα μπορούσε με τη λαθεμένη υπόθεση του κβάντου του πεδίου να μεσολαβεί στις ηλεκτρομαγνητικές δυνάμεις, όπως στη θεωρία του Καρτέσιου μεσολαβούσαν στη βαρύτητα τα λαθεμένα βαρυτικά κύματα που μεταδίδονταν μέσω ενός υποθετικού αιθέρα. Ας σημειωθεί ότι στις αρχές του 2016 η ομάδα LIGO εντόπισε όχι βαρυτικά κύματα αλλά χωροχρονικές μεταβολές της κβαντικής φυσικής. (Spacetime ripples of laws). Σύμφωνα με το πλήθος των πειραμάτων της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής σήμερα είναι πια τελείως γνωστό ότι επιβεβαιώθηκε η εξ αποστάσεως ακαριαία αλληλεπίδραση των σωμάτων, όπως ακριβώς έχει διατυπωθεί στον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα και όπως εκφράζεται στους δυο βασικούς νόμους του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού, του Coulomb (1785) και Ampere (1820). Παρόλα αυτά στη WIKIPEDIA διαβάζουμε ότι το φωτόνιο είναι ο φορέας δύναμης μέσω εικονικών φωτονίων. Δηλαδή εδώ διακρίνουμε αντιφάσεις, όπου θα πρέπει ο καθένας να ρωτήσει αν τελικά ισχύουν οι νόμοι της φύσης ή οι θεωρίες του Καρτέσιου, του Maxwell, του Αϊνστάιν κ.λ.π., που κατέληξαν σε αδιέξοδα, αφού πια στην ακαριαία ηλεκτρομαγνητική δύναμη των νόμων της φύσης δεν υπάρχουν ούτε εικονικά φωτόνια μα ούτε και τα ανύπαρκτα γκλουόνια χωρίς μάζα των λεγομένων ισχυρών δυνάμεων, αφού αφενός σωματίδια χωρίς μάζα στη φύση δεν υπάρχουν και αφετέρου στην εργασία μου “ Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism” (2003) αποδείχθηκε περίτρανα ότι η πυρηνική δύναμη είναι καθαρά ηλεκτρομαγνητική δύναμη μικρής εμβέλειας, όπως προβλέπουν οι ηλεκτρομαγνητικοί νόμοι της φύσης και όχι οι ποικίλες θεωρίες που κατέληξαν σε αδιέξοδα. Τελικά σε ότι αφορά την ιστορία των θεωριών αναφορικά με τη φύση του φωτός είναι γεγονός πως ο Καρτέσιος (1637) απέρριψε τη σωματιδιακή φύση του φωτός όπως την προέβλεψε ο Δημόκριτος διότι συσχέτισε τα ηχητικά κύματα που διαδίδονται μέσω του αέρα με τα κύματα του φωτός που έπρεπε να διαδίδονται μέσω του απατηλού αιθέρα του Αριστοτέλη. Αντίθετα ο Νεύτων ακολουθώντας το Δημόκριτο προέβλεψε όχι μόνο τη μάζα αλλά και τον κυματικό χαρακτήρα του φωτός γεγονός που επιβεβαιώθηκε από την Κβαντική μηχανική του Schrodinger (1926), όπου τα ηλεκτρόνια παρότι έχουν μάζα εντούτοις εμφανίζουν και κυματικό χαρακτήρα. Ωστόσο ο Αϊνστάιν το 1938 στο βιβλίο του "H εξέλιξη των ιδεών στη φυσική" εξακολουθεί να εκφράζει ένα σκεπτικισμό ερωτώντας αν το φως αποτελείται από σωματίδια ή κύματα. Φυσικά αυτό το θέμα ξεκαθαρίζεται αν ληφθούν υπόψη τα διπολικά φωτόνια όπου αναφέρονται τόσο οι βαρυτικές ιδιότητες του φωτός με τον κυματικό χαρακτήρα που προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων όσο και οι ηλεκτρομαγνητικές ιδιότητες του φωτός που με οδήγησαν στην ανακάλυψη της ενοποίησης των βαρυτικών και ηλεκτρομαγνητικών δυνάμεων (Discovery of unified forces). Category:Fundamental physics concepts